Revenge
by ArkanianHyde
Summary: “Now, look, dear Sister-chan. I have to do ‘Wing-drop’ on you. And it could have been avoided, too…”


Title: -Revenge

_**Title: -**__**Revenge**_

(1) _**Personae dramatis: -Setsuna/ Alexiel; Rociel**_

_**Summery: - Rociel gets revenge for his sister's act against him **_

_**--**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: - I own no rights to Angel Sanctuary, beats me if Kaori Yuki still has them herself.**_

_--_

"_Sister Alexiel," Rociel looked frantically into the face of his twin. He was on his knees, willing to go as low as groveling should he have to. "Dear sister, beloved sister, please, for once would you entertain me and help me fulfill my wishes. Please, I know you have little love for me…"_

_She looked at him, disgust registering on her grim countenance. Her expression remained constant when she realized what he was asking of her, what he was_ begging _her to do. He continued his pleas, kneeling at the foot of the organic angel. "Kill me Alexiel, kill me without thought…" he gave his speech, unrelentingly repeating his pleas, his reasons, letting them fall on willing ears, be them hers or his own. She held his beseeching eyes, betraying no thought on her visage. Finally, in a last desperate attempt, he claimed that if Alexiel truly hated Rociel, her brother, he would be allowed to live. Finally, Alexiel spoke, giving her brother an answer. _

"_No."_

--

The limp body of the organic angel hung upright, her arms wrapped tightly in chains and yanked painfully high. Her wings were clipped and pulled far apart. A third set of shackles looked as if they were quickly welded on minutes before, simply for the purpose of holding her final wing in place.

Setsuna had been here once before. Though he had not witnessed what was due to happen to Alexiel, he had seen the effects. The image of Zaphkiel on the floor, dining on the flesh of others like him, others who had been the victims of the Wing-Drop- those whose wings had been mercilessly, thoughtlessly cut off-still raged in his head.

"Dear sister… Beloved sister… We shall soon speak again." Rociel spoke breaking the peace of the chamber. Yet though his words were cold and spiteful, it was not these that chilled the messiah's spine. Rociel's words were dripping with malicious intent; however his tone of voice was loving, almost wistful, full of longing. Setsuna struggled to free his hands, to get something to defend himself, should there be need to. It was an ever-present possibility with this insane angel. Rociel paid little attention to his struggles, as he was lost in his own thoughts.

Nonetheless, immediately, soundlessly, the angel turned on his heel to look at the boy. "Set-chan," Rociel said, concerned. "If you don't stop struggling, you'll hurt yourself, maybe scar those beautiful arms of yours." His words caused him to burst out laughing, and he clutched for his sister's clothes for support. Setsuna glared at the angel. "Oh _cheer_ up, Set-_chan_. You are forever so _serious_." He shrugged. "Well I suppose you would be, won't you, being the final incarnation of my dear sister Alexiel." He giggled again, crossing his hand over his mouth to stifle the sound.

"Ah, sister of mine. I loved her dearly. Well, you would know what that is like won't you, huh?" his voice rose childishly as he stated this observation. He grabbed Setsuna's cheeks and playfully squeezed them. "But unlike you I don't desire her body on mine. I'm not sick, you know." He sighed. "She really is a beauty though isn't she." A statement, in passing conversation, almost as normal as is commenting on what the weather was like. "I almost envy her…" he shook himself out of a daze. "Almost." And he giggled again, dancing a waltz, around the room.

"I really have no reason to envy Alexiel. I truly don't." Once around the pile that was Setsuna. "I am the perfect Angel." Twice. "Being inorganic I can't die." Three times. "And being of the holiest being in heaven, I am most revered." Rociel twirled a final time, and bowed facing his reciprocal being. "I am _The _most revered. The most loved in heaven, because _you-_" He turned sharply to Setsuna, his eyes cold and jagged as he spoke "-were locked up in Eden. _You _who was branded as fallen for rebelling against God…" his stare grew wilder, his hand reaching out trembling toward his prisoner's face, his breath getting heavier as he spoke. "_Hhhhiiiuuuuu… _ha... hhhhhiiiiuuu who _did this to me_!" His grip tightened on Setsuna's face. "You could have _stopped this_. I told you this would have happened, Alexiel, I _told _you." He stomped the ground as in emphasis. "Now, _look_, dear Sister-chan. I have to do 'Wing-drop' on you." Setsuna cried out in pain, in spite of himself. "And it could have been avoided, _tiu_…"

Sanity seemed to grip his inorganic captor once more, and Setsuna was granted a moment's peace as Rociel slackened his grasp. "However, before I can do so, I do desire, Alexiel, that you feel the pain I felt for centuries locked up beneath the earth, to feel all the hurt_ at once._ That will be your punishment.

I just regret that poor Set-chan's body must be hurt for what you failed to do when you had the chance." He pulled the sword from his side. He kneeled facing the young boy. Setsuna's eyes grew wide, as Rociel's face hardened; they widened still as he felt cold metal penetrate flesh, bone, and felt the rush of blood past the blade.

--

Rociel's organic opposite lay on the floor, her face down in a pool of her own wings and blood. He had stabbed her randomly, continuously. His power was unrelenting. One by one, he had plucked her outer feathers, then had carved the wings themselves, forcing them down her throat, stabbing and hitting her when she resisted. At one point, some blood had gushed, spraying Rociel's face, and dying his hair a gruesome, thick shade of red. Still he carried on, methodically, at the grind, until the last of her feathers were gone. Then, he had swiftly cut her arms free from their bonds. Now she lay weak on the ground, unable and unwilling to move.

"Ah…pretty bird," he cooed in her ear. "Precious birdie, little pet." He held her, comforting her in his arms. "I'll nurse you back to health." As swiftly as he had cut her down he swiped the blade across his own hand, allowing a stream of blood to flow. "Now take a little," as he dropped a bit into her mouth. She swallowed the substance despondently, and he smiled, nodding childishly.

"Now you will be with me forever."

--

A/N: - (1) yeah in'tis usually strictly for drama pieces? Eh whatever, I couldn't think of anything else that sounded smart-ish.

I dunno, it seems to me like a bit of joker and/or two-face behaviour in Ro-sama to me. Plus maybe I shudda give Set-chan some lines. And have the wing-drop in more detail and less gruesome… nah just in detail. Somehow the connection there is off. Please suggest a way to fix! And that last thing with Alexiel and Rociel… I dunno… was it good, was it bad, should I have done it at all? Please tell me.


End file.
